When Sands of time stop
by Criticalskyz
Summary: AJ comes home with a new wife... how will this shake up Port Charles


Monica was just finishing up her breakfast when the doorbell rang. She waited for Reginald to get it. It rang again and then again _that is weird_ she thought to herself as she went to the front door. She unlocked and opened the door; she couldn't believe her eyes.

" Oh my god!"

Their standing not ten feet from her was AJ, holding a suitcase and a woman was standing next to him that was not Lydia. AJ was smiling ear to ear.

" Hi Mom" he gave her a hug. Monica was thrilled that her son was there, but wasn't sure how everyone else would react.

" AJ, come on in."

" Mom, this is Shawn, Shawn this is my mother " AJ introduced as he walked through the door. The two women shook hands.

" AJ what are you doing here?" Monica asked a little leery of her son just showing up.

" I thought Shawn would like to meet my insane family before we get married" AJ smiled. Shawn was thrilled to be getting married to AJ and agreed to have the wedding in PC.

"Mrs. Quatermaine, I am more than happy to be marrying your son" Shawn tried to assure her.

Monica was confused " You do know everything he has done in the past right?"

" Everything, from accidentally pushing Carly down the stairs to conning Sonny's sister to marrying him. I know the man he was when I first met him and the man he has become over the three years with me" she smiled. Monica turned her attention back to AJ.

" Did you here about your grandmother?"

" Yes, Emily called but Lydia's funeral was the same day and I was the speaker. I did send a check to the family for the money I took when I left.

Monica studied Shawn, she is a cute girl, red hair brown eyes, shorter than AJ and not so skinny. " So do you need some place to stay?" she asked him, more than willing to let them stay at the house.

" Just for a day or two until I can close on our house that we looked at today…."

As Shawn sat in the big chair, she looked around the room, she could tell that they came from money and felt a little unqualified to be there. But AJ told her that he loved everything about her so she was ready to become a part of this family.

" Well you can take your old room if you like and I know your father would love to see you."

" Thanks Mom."

Monica watched the two walks up the stairs, once they were out of sight she grabbed the phone to call Emily and Jason that AJ was back and to watch their backs.

AJ led Shawn down the hallway " So, your mother seems lovely."

" Thanks, but wait until you meet the rest of the family. Rumors have it that Tracy is back, she is a viper. Brook-lynn is Ned's daughter, Lois is his ex-wife and Dillon is Tracy's son, but he is a nice kid."

Shawn smiled at him " I'm sure this will be a fun ride huh?" AJ nodded as he opened the door to his old room and closed it behind them.

" So this is where you use to live along time ago?"

" Yes, I was in this room for some time. You like because it hasn't changed a bit."

" I do" Shawn sat down on the bed " So this is a nice bed, but it looks like it could hold two people" AJ looked over at Shawn, who had flopped backwards onto the bed. " Having a good time are?"

"Yea, but its no fun all by myself…."

AJ smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt and crawled onto the bed with her " So now what?"

Shawn knew fully well what. AJ leaned over and kissed her, one thing led to another second later the clothes were flying.

SCENE

Emily was smiling at Elizabeth " So, AJ is home, now is your chance" she teased her best friend.

" What are you talking about Emily?" Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at her remark "Yeah cause AJ is going to want a single mother for a girlfriend."

"Well you'll have to compete with Shawn for AJ" Emily couldn't wait to tell her friend the real news.

"Shawn, is AJ gay now?" Elizabeth cocked her head to ask Emily.

No she is his fiancée, they came into the house early this morning, I guess they bought a house near Windamire" chuckled Emily. Emily sat in the stool on the other side of the of the counter while Liz soaked up all the news.

" So AJ runs out of money, comes home and says he is getting married?"

Emily nodded " Something like that but according to mom, he gave the family a check for all the money he stole with interest. So some how he is making the big bucks."

Elizabeth wiped down the coffeepots before starting a new batch of coffee " that is bizarre."

They hadn't noticed Carly Corinthois coming in with her brood " What is bizarre?" Emily loved seeing her nephew and his brother Morgan " hi Michael, Morgan how are you guys?"

Michael wasn't that fond of his aunt because she was his father's sister but he smiled at her anyway.

" Oh we were talking about AJ."

At hearing his father's name Michael turned his attention to his aunt, as did Carly "Really, so what the loser lost all of his money and is back to rip off your family again?"

Emily smiled sweetly at her ex- sister-in-law " No Carly as a matter of fact he repaid the family plus interest, and he is getting married to a woman named Shawn."

Carly ordered four pastries and a coffee to go " well I hope he has good luck with this one." Michael and Morgan followed their mother out of the diner. Emily turned to see an amused Elizabeth.

" That was the best, you just made my day"

Emily, didn't even try to conceal her smile " That was fun, wasn't it" she looked at her watch " Hey you are going to be late for school." Liz looked down at her watch as well " your right so here is the apron and have a fabulous day. I'll see you later and I'll bring Cameron with me."

"Who is watching Cam Liz?"

" I think Steve has him today and Nikolas wanted to see him this afternoon, so call Nikolas alright?"

Emily shook her head as she watched her friend leave the diner; she smiled though when she saw Bobbie walking though the door. " Hey Bobbie, I haven't seen you in a long time, how have you been?"

Bobbie placed on her hair net and went into the kitchen to fire up the stoves, then came back out to answer her question " I'm good, next week I'm closing the diner down so I can go see Roy in Florida, so you and Elizabeth wil lave a week off, how does that sound?"

" Not bad, how is Roy?"

Bobbie only rolled her eyes " He is good I guess, because of the hurricanes I haven't heard from him too much, so get to work slacker" she swatted Emily with the towel and got her to squeal. Bobbie smiled as she went into the kitchen.

Emily went to the front of the diner, where she saw Ric and Alexis walking in, not her favorite people anymore, but she put up with them.

"Good morning lawyers, what will it be?"

Ric ordered scrambled eggs and a black coffee; Alexis ordered a pastry and tea. Emily set the order down in front of them minutes later and was dying to tell them about AJ.

" Emily, you look like the cat who just ate the bird, what is going on?"

Emily was grinning from ear to ear " AJ is home and he is getting married isn't that great?"

Alexis was surprised by the news and her face showed it, but Ric was all over it " good now that he is back I can charge him with theft, since your grandfather is still pressing charges of theft due to the fact that your grandfather still wants his money back."

" Ric, as much as I dislike you it gives me great pleasure to tell you that A.J. wrote a check to grandfather for the amount that he stole and more for an inconvenience that he caused the family and my mother had forgiven him."

Ric, frowned, it would have given him a bigger name for himself, since he helped Sonny get out of trouble Durrant put him in. There was no hatred between the brothers anymore.

Alexis looked at Emily " Well good for A.J. he deserves to be happy."

"Who is happy?" Courtney asked as she walked in with Jasper Jax.

Emily, was thrilled that Courtney was there she couldn't wait to share the news with her about A.J. " AJ is home and is getting married a woman named Shawn, he is happy, rich and just completely turned his life around"

Emily noticed the look on Jax's face " hey what's wrong Jax you look ill?"

Jax, didn't realize the look of disgust on his face was visible to anyone else " Nothing, Nothing is wrong, I have to go see a gentleman for a meeting. Courtney, I'm sorry but I'll talk to you later."

Courtney wasn't concerned in Jasper's behavior " Okay, I'll call you later" she gave him a kiss and watched him leave. She turned her attention back to Emily, who proceeded to tell her only what she had heard from her mother.

SCENE

Elizabeth was bundling up Cameron, for his outing with her brother. " Well you are now all set for Uncle Steven" Cameron looked up at his mom and started to cry, he hated when his mom left him.

"Cameron, come on honey you love Uncle Steven"

Cameron blinked his tears away, she was right he did have a good time. Elizabeth heard the front door open.

" Liz?"

" Back here Steve."

Steven Webber came around the corner, smiling at the little boy " Hey there, ready for some fun?" Cameron smiled " yea" Elizabeth picked him ups and kissed his cheek then handed him to Steve.

" Okay, I'll be back after my two classes, I hope the two of you can behave".

They watched Elizabeth left the house, Steve brought out the stroller " hey Cameron we are going to go see Great grandma today, are you ready?" Cameron climbed up into his stroller and the two where on their way.

Scene

Carly, opened the door to her home, " Sonny?" she didn't get an answer " sonny, you'll never guess what I found out this morning while going for breakfast" she heard the bedroom door open and Sonny came down the stairs tying up his robe.

" Carly, what is all the yelling for?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, then he noticed she didn't bring anything back from Kelly's.

"Well I went to Kelly's this morning and Emily told me that AJ, came home, has loads of money and is getting married. I guess he is buying a house near the Cassidines…"

"I heard something about he started a football team in NY Rochester Rockets I think, and from what I hear they are pretty good. 7-2 in the standings."

Carly looked at her husband wondering how he already knew all of this. Sonny smiled almost as if he was going to answer her silent question. He shook his head " Don't worry your pretty little head Carly, by the way do you have plans with the boys today. I was going to take them to the island to watch the dolphins swim in for the season?"

" Sure go a head I'm sure my mom has things that she needs help with at the dinner" Carly replied as she headed upstairs.

SCENE

Emily, was cleaning up after the morning rush, when she heard the door open and saw Jason walking in. " Hey there brother, have you heard the good news yet?"

"Courtney and Jax are moving out of town and never coming back?" he asked hopefully.

"No, AJ is home, paid the money back to the family and getting married to a woman named Shawn, isn't that great?"

Jason looked at Emily waiting for the punch line " are you serious?" AJ is home with a woman?" Emily laughed at Jason inquiry " Yes, with a woman and she is normal from what mom said, she is short with red hair. I won't find anything else out until I get home."

Jason was mystified that AJ would come back to Port Charles, pay back the money he owed and then some. Jason ordered some coffee and chatted with his sister when the door opened again and Steve came in with Cameron.

" There he is " Emily cooed as she went over to him and took him from Steve " Hi, how are you?"

Cameron smiled at Aunt Emily he loved the way she smelled.

"Do you want some hot chocolate Cam?"

"Yes, please" the little boy replied.

Steve introduced himself to Jason " Hi I'm Steve Webber, Liz's half brother, you must be Jason Morgan" Jason shook his hand.

'Yes, how did you know?"

"Oh I listen to Liz when she babbles or in your case goes off."

Jason smiled, he didn't know he could still get to Liz, he said goodbye to Emily and Cameron then he turned to leave and heard Steve say " Maybe you should call Liz some time." He nodded and went on his way to go see Monica.

Steve stayed with Cameron and Emily until he saw Cameron starting to yawn " okay, big guy its time to get you home for a nap before mom gets home. Emily I will see you later, say good bye to Aunt Emily."

Cameron waved at Emily and put his head down on Steve's shoulder. Emily sighed as she watched them leave then looked at the clock, she had to wait for Tara to come in so she could go home herself and get some sleep.

Scene

Elizabeth, got into her car and was on her way home, when she noticed the car behind her swerving all over the place, it sped up and hit the back end of her car, sending it into a deep ditch. She smacked her head on the steering wheel and was knocked out cold. Unfortunately for her the car was far enough in the ditch so passers by wouldn't see it.

I know it was sort of a long chapter but I but I hope you liked it….


End file.
